Zaświaty
by MARVELOUS LADY
Summary: "Zaświaty mają problem". Krótkie ale to mój pierwszy fanfic więc bądźcie wyrozumiali. Powstało z rozmowy na chacie. :)


_AN: To mój pierwsz fanfic więc bądźcie wyrozumiali. Jest też wersja przetłumaczona na angielski jakby ktoś chciał (zapraszam na profil). Zachęcam do czytania i proszę o konsruktywną krytykę :)_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Pani moja, wróciłem z zaświatów i znalazłem to, o co mnie prosiłaś.

\- A o cóż prosiłam?

\- O szkatułkę, zdolną uwięzić ludzką duszę.

\- Nie pamiętam takiego życzenia. Musisz wracać do zaświatów i przynieść mi coś na pamięć.

\- Rozkaz Wasza Wysokość. Jednakże odkąd Śmierć straciła swoją dawną potęgę w zaświatach, miejsce to stało się bardzo niebezpieczne.

\- Jestem władczynią Zaświatów więc nie masz się czego obawiać. Weź ze sobą wsparcie i Cerbera do ochrony.

\- Pani moja, zaiste jesteś potężną władczynią zaświatów, jednak nie zapominajmy, że Śmierć była silniejsza nawet od Ciebie. To ona prowadziła dusze na pola sprawiedliwości, a teraz, gdy ją wygnałaś, duszę buntują się przeciwko Tobie. Trzeba przywrócić dawny porządek Pani moja, inaczej zaświaty czeka klęska.

\- A więc doradź mi, przyjacielu. Może należy sprowadzić pomoc z Jotunheimu? Tamtejszy książę i jego córka bardzo by Nam pomogli ze Swoimi wpływami u Śmierci. Będą wiedzieli jak zaradzić na bunt.

\- Jotunheim opanowały olbrzymy, a książę nie żyję od kilku stuleci. Pani, czy z Twoją pamięcią wszystko w porządku? Czyż nie pamiętasz wielkiej wojny 9 Światów?

\- Ach, rzeczywiście, przypominam sobię coś. Czy owy książę nie poległ z ręki Svartalfheimskiej bestii Etheru? Czy też był to ten okrutny Tytan chcący zapanować nad Wszechświatem?

\- Pani moja, nie jest to teraz istotne. Trzeba w końcu coś zrobić. Możemy stąd uciec, pozostawiając zaświaty, które niedługo potem upadną, lub też trzeba wyznaczyć nowego strażnika zaświatów, który będzie nadzorował dusze i wysyłał je na pola sprawiedliwości.

\- Kogo więc proponujesz na to stanowisko?

\- W Muspelheim znajduję się pewna istota. Jest bardzo mądra jak i również bardzo potężna. Z pewnością nie będzie chciała współpracować, gdyż strażnik zaświatów będzie odczuwał wieczne cierpienie. Jednak jest pewien sposób, aby ją do tego zmusić.

\- Jaki, mówże prędko.

\- W Svartalfheim odkryto kamień zdolny kontrolować istoty wyższe, czyli takie jak istota z Muspelheim, lub ty moja Pani. Jest to relikt przeszłości z czasów, gdy 9 Światów, jeszcze nie istniało. Pozwoli on kontrolować Nam tą istotę, jednak nic nie jest za darmo. Kamień wymaga ofiary z krwi bardzo starej rasy. Został na świecie tylko jeden osobnik.

\- Dlaczego mam złe przeczucia co do tego? Ale kontynuuj proszę.

\- Pani moja, jedyny osobnik starej rasy stoi właśnie przed tobą.

\- Twierdzisz więc że jesteś jedyną nadzieją Zaświatów? Czy nie jest to zbyt ryzykowne? Nie ma innego sposobu na obranie zastępcy Śmierci?

\- Pani moja, tylko istoty wyższe mogą zasiąść na Jej Tronie.

\- Dobrze więc. Ale czy nie ma innych istot wyższych? Muspelheim zawsze był solą w Mym oku. Ich "ognisty" temperament zdecydowanie utrudniał pertraktacje. Może jest ktoś w Wanaheimie, Niflheimie czy nawet w samym Asgardzie? Alfheim też nie byłby złą opcją zważywszy na wysoki poziom rozwoju cywilizacyjnego i umysłowego Alfów.

\- ... Nie... Moja Pani... Jedynyną istotą wyższą... oprócz istoty z Mspelheim... jesteś Ty.

\- Widzę że wyczerpałam inne możliwości. Więc powiedz mi na czym ma dokładnie polegać ta ofiara o której mówiłeś?

\- Aby zmusić tę istotę do posłuszeństwa, Musimy zdobyć kamień. Nie jest to wielkie wyzwanie. Krasnoludy nawet nie wiedzą co mają w swoich brudnych łapskach. Nie zadziała on też bez ofiary z krwi starszej rasy, tak więc nie musimy się obawiać, że ktoś użyje go na Pani.

\- Dobrze. Jak szybko możemy zdobyć Kamień i czy będzie nam potrzebne jakieś większe wsparcie?

\- Sam wszystko zorganizuję. Jednak zanim po raz ostatni się pożegnamy, mam do Pani ostatnią prośbę.

\- Tak? Proś o co chcesz.

\- Niech Pani o mnie nie zapomni.

\- Co?! Dlaczego?

\- Czy to nie jest dość jasne? Aby złożyć ofiarę muszę umrzeć.

\- Sądziłam, że wystarczy tylko symboliczna ilość Twej krwi!

\- To by było zbyt proste. Żegnaj moja Pani.

\- Niee! Czekaj. Musi być inne wyjście. Może ty byś został zastępcą Śmierci. Co ty na to?

\- Nie jestem istotą wyższą. Starsza rasa jest podobna do ludzi z wyjątkiem bycia nieśmiertelnym. Jeśli zasiądę na tronie Śmierci, umrę, przez co nic nie zyskamy.

\- Więc trzeba siłą zdusić bunt. Nie mogę narażać Twojego życia.

\- Pani, co próbujemy zrobić przez ostatnie miesiące? Tylko Śmierć może zachować przepływ dusz. Nie ma już więcej czasu, inaczej wszystko zostanie zniszczone. Po raz ostatni już. Żegnam

\- Ja się poświęcę.

\- Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Przysięgałem chronić Cię za wszelką cenę.

\- A ja przysięgałam służyć temu królestwu i poświęcić za nie życie. To jest rozkaz. Jak mogę tego dokonać? Jak przywrócić pokój?

\- Skoro tak. Pani moja, w centrum tego świata znajduję się tron należący do samej Śmierci. Obecnie jest pusty.

\- Co się stanie jeśli na nim zasiądę?

\- Będziesz odczuwać cierpienie każdej duszy, którą przeprowadzisz. Staniesz się nową Śmiercią.

\- Niech tak będzie. Na tronie władcy tej krainy zasiądziesz Ty lub wybrany przez Ciebie odpowiedni kandydat. Nie odczuwaj żalu ze względu na moje cierpienie. Raduj się, że kraina ta odzyska swą dawną świetność. Żegnaj przyjacielu.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę o mojej Pani. Będę pamiętać o rzeczach, które uczyniłaś dla tego świata. Inne światy dowiedzą się o Twoim poświęceniu. Żegnaj więc po raz ostatni.

\- NIe tytułuj mnie już Panią. Moja pamięć jest w opłakanym stanie. Nadaj mi więc nowe imię lub przypomnij mi dotychczasowe abym mogła w pełni oddać władzę i odejść w spokoju.


End file.
